mario_sonic_and_sorafandomcom-20200213-history
Terra
Terra (Japanese: テラ Hepburn: Tera?) is a fictional character from Square Enix's video game franchise Kingdom Hearts. He was introduced in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep as one of the three protagonists. He had a cameo appearance in a secret ending of Kingdom Hearts II and its re-release Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix; the later game included an optional boss fight against the Lingering Will (留まりし思念 Todomarishi Shinen?), a hollow armor containing Terra's mind. In Birth by Sleep, Terra appears as one of the apprentices from Master Eraqus who trains him alongside his friends Aqua and Ventus to become masters of the Keyblade weapon. When Master Xehanort disappears, Terra is sent to find him and also tame the growing darkness within himself. Terra's character was designed by the director series Tetsuya Nomura when preparing the secret endings of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He was developed to be reminiscent to the Xehanort featured in previous titles as well as having a connection with Riku, one of the series' main characters. Ryōtarō Okiayu has done the voice of Terra in Japanese and Jason Dohring in the English version. Video game publications gave mixed responses to Terra's character, with many noting his similarity to the Final Fantasy VII character Zack Fair and later commenting on his naive portrayal in Birth by Sleep.Terra first made cameo appearances in the secret endings of Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix which depicted events from Birth by Sleep. Additionally, the Lingering Will, an armor containing Terra's will, appears in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix as an optional boss in the world Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Will fights the game's protagonist Sora upon sensing Xehanort's presence and acknowledges Sora as a Keyblade Master afterward.1 In the prequel Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Terra is a trainee from Master Eraqus alongside Aqua and Ventus, developing a strong sibling-like bond with both of them.2 One day, Terra participates with Aqua in an exam to become Keyblade Masters.3 Terra fails to pass the test as Eraqus detects darkness in his heart, which he disapproves.4 Eraqus later informs Terra and Aqua about the appearance of creatures known as the Unversed and the disappearance of Master Xehanort. He orders both of them to eliminate the Unversed and find Xehanort.5 During his search for the missing Xehanort, he interacts with several Disney characters for information on his whereabouts as he faces his inner darknesss. When finding Xehanort, Terra is requested by him to kill Vanitas, a figure made from Ventus's darkness and source of all the Unversed.6 Xehanort later makes Terra return to the Land of Departure to stop Eraqus from killing Ventus. Unwilling to let Ventus die, Terra rescues him and confronts Eraqus.7 As the battle finishes, both Terra and Eraqus apologize to each other for their actions, but Eraqus is then killed by Xehanort.8 Realizing Xehanort's true nature, Terra goes to the Keyblade Graveyard where he reunites with Ventus and Aqua and prepares to face Xehanort. There, Ventus tells Aqua and him that Xehanort plans to use him and Vanitas to create the legendary χ-blade to help him in his plans which caused Eraqus to try to kill him.9 The three are then confronted by Xehanort and Vanitas and proceed to fight. When Ventus and Aqua are wounded in battle, Terra attacks Xehanort alone and unleashes the darkness in his heart, allowing Xehanort to take over his body.1011 However, Terra's mind persists in his discarded armor, becoming the Lingering Will, and continues to fight Xehanort, knocking him out.12 The Lingering Will remains in the Keyblade Graveyard, while Terra's heart has an internal struggle with Xehanort's in his original body when Xehanort battles Aqua. This results in Xehanort stabbing himself to stop Terra, but Terra's presence remains within Xehanort, swearing to stop him.1314 Although Terra's fate remains unknown, he appears in the game's last scenes alongside Ventus, uttering Sora's name with renewed hope. While Terra does not appear in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Mickey reveals he has been searching for him, Ventus, and Aqua. But out of the three, only Terra's fate is unknown to him and Yen Sid.15 Terra briefly appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance during Sora's dream, where Soras friends Riku and Kairi are transformed into Terra and Aqua. Terra's role from Birth by Sleep is reprised in Tomoko Tanemaki's light novels of the game. Additionally, the final chapter shows his appearance as the Lingering Will fighting Sora from Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix.16 Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Swordsmen Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Orphans